How Do You Like Me Now?
by Lady Dragonryder
Summary: Sly Cooper songfic to Toby Kieth's How Do You Like Me Now? Takes place after the first game, could be considered AU.


_A/N-Ok, I just finished Sly Cooper and decided to write this. Spoilers for the first game. I don't own Sly, Bentley, Murray, or Carmelita; nor do I own the original song How Do You Like Me Now?, that belongs to Toby Keith. Enjoy!  
_

**How Do You Like Me Now?**

**(Sly Cooper version)**

"Oh, come on, Sly! She didn't deserve you anyway!" exclaimed Bentley. It was a few months after the defeat of Clockwerk, and Sly and his friends had become famous. They were world renowned for their defeat of the Fiendish Five, and Sly had been cleared of all charges. Of course, that didn't deter him from stealing, but that's beside the point. However, none of it mattered to Sly. The one person who's opinion mattered to him still was completely ignoring him—Carmelita Montoya Fox. After a week of seeing Sly in a funk, Bentley had finally dragged him to the local club, hoping to cheer his friend up. It didn't work.

Sly looked at his friends. "You guys don't get it! I joked around a lot, but I really have feelings for her!" He sighed and took another sip from his drink.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said, "We will now begin karaoke night. Do I have a volunteer to start?"

Murray nudged his raccoon friend. "Sly, you have a good singing voice! Why don't you go up there!" Sly glared at Murray for a minute, then sighed, drained the rest of his drink in one gulp, and stood up.

"Fine," he said, "but I _can't_ sing."

Sly went up to the stage and said something to the booth worker. Then he took a deep breath, and went to the microphone. The opening chords came out of the speakers, and he began to sing.

"I was always the crazy one

I broke into the police station

And I stole my police record from your safe.

You were always the legal one

who kept me on the run so

on my calling card I left my number."

"Oh no," Bentley moaned, "he's singing about Carmelita!" Oblivious to his friends and surroundings, Sly continued, pouring his heart into the song.

"I only wanted to catch your attention

But you still tried to arrest me

Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention

And I was just a thief,

How do you like me now?

How do you like me now,

Now that I made my way?

Do you still think I'm crazy

Standing here today?

I couldn't make you love a thief

But I always dreamed about

Stealing your heart away-

How do you like me now?"

Unseen to Sly and his friends, a certain fox had entered the bar just as the owner had announced karaoke night. Now she sat dumbfounded as Sly sang about her. _The Ringtail likes me?_ Carmelita thought to herself. _But—how can he love a cop? I always thought he was just toying with me, I never meant to hurt his feelings!_ Meanwhile, Sly was continuing his song.

"When I took off to Mesa City

I heard that you made chased after me

You were still trying to put me in 'cuffs.

But when Clockwerk captured you and me

and we kicked his butt out to sea,

I thought maybe we could forget all that stuff!"

_I thought so too,_ thought Carmelita in the crowd, _but then he kissed me and took off, I didn't realize he was serious!_ Making a decision, she stood up and made her way to the stage. This did not go unnoticed by Sly's friends.

"Murray…is that…_Carmelita_?" Bentley asked, dumbfounded. The hippo just stared in shock. Sly, meanwhile, was still oblivious.

"You just ignored me but

If you change your mind 'bout me

All you gotta do is call

Burglar alarm starts ringing

Who could that be stealing?

Its me baby, with your wake up call!

How do you like me now?

How do you like me now,

Now that I made my way?

Do you still think I'm crazy

Standing here today?

I couldn't make you love a thief

But I always dreamed about

Stealing your heart away-

How do you like me now?"

While Sly had been singing this last part, Carmelita had been coming up behind him. As the music for the final chorus began, she grabbed the other microphone and sang before Sly had the chance.

"I really like you now

Now that you're on your way

I don't think you're crazy

Standing here today.

Didn't think you'd love a cop

But I always dreamed about

Locking your heart away-

I really like you now!"

At the sound of Carmelita's voice, Sly had whipped around and stared. As the song ended, he continued to stare. Carmelita turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Sly," she whispered, though the whole club heard as it had gone completely silent. "I didn't think you could love a cop."

Sly grinned his trademark grin. "Normally I couldn't," he said, "but there's an exception to every rule."


End file.
